The Guardian of Ages
by Guardian of Ages
Summary: SPC Randolph, the Guardian of Ages and ancestor of Nayru, Oracle of Ages has been captured by the Sorcerer of Darkness and goes through a similar fate his ancestor once ordealed. Can his comrades CPL Behnke and CPL Welborn rescue him and time itself?
1. The Prophecy

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

All was quiet in a small basement. The small, square basement was lit up by the means of 4 torches that was surrounding a small pedestal with a golden chest on it. The only signs of movement was from a young man walking towards the pedestal. The young man reached the pedestal and stared at the chest with his sad, brown eyes and sighed. The young man, Randolph was black, and was considered short for his age, which was 21. He wasn't powerfully built, very skinny, a shrimp one might say. He wore black rimmed, rectangular glasses which curved on the corners and had a small face with a smile that would brighten anyone's day. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and blue shorts and black new balance sneakers. He loved the color blue. It was his favorite color.

On this particular day, however, blue was the feeling that was living inside of him. Worried and anxious, he was foretold danger that would happen in the world he lived in. A repeat of what had happened to his ancestor, Nayru. Nayru was a strong willed woman back in the time period of 1400 AD. She had long, blue hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a blue dress that made everyone think that she was a wave of water whenever the wind blew in her direction. She, like Randolph loved to sing. She had a magical voice that enchanted those who heard her songs. Nayru however was not just a diva. She was the Oracle of Ages who controlled time. Because of this, Nayru's powers were sought by the Sorceress of Shadow, Veran. Veran tricked a young Hylian hero by the name of Link by possessing the Nurse of Hyrule's Princess Zelda, Impa. Veran, masquerading as Impa, told Link that she was looking for Nayru who lived in a forest known as the Forest of Time. Unknown to Link at the time, Veran, made Link roll back a sacred stone with the mark of three triangles united, known as the Triforce, removing a sacred barrier that prevented all evil into the Forest of Time.

It wasn't long before they found Nayru, singing one of her enchanting songs to a group of small animals. Veran interrupted the singer's performance and took over Nayru's body and gained the power to control time. With Nayru's powers, Veran traveled into the year of 500 AD and stopped all of time and changed history in the land where Nayru lived, Labrynna. Veran had planned to use Nayru's powers to create the Age of Shadows. To do so, she masqueraded as the Oracle of Ages and gained the trust of past Labrynna's Queen Ambi and became her most trusted advisor. Queen Ambi had her people work on her tower, Ambi's Tower. The people in the village though began calling it the Black Tower ever since Veran/Nayru took charge and forced the people to work without rest until the tower was completed. Queen Ambi wanted the tower built so her true love could be guided back safely from the sea. Veran wanted it built so she could climb on top of the highest turret and cast the Age of Shadows from it.

In order to stop Veran's plan, Link had to retrieve the Eight Essences of Time scattered around Labrynna in the ages of 1400 AD and 500 AD. With the help of the magical time traveling instrument, The Harp of Ages, Link was able to rescue Nayru, defeat Veran and restore time back to the land of Labrynna. Since that time, Nayru became more and more strong willed and fulfilled her duties as the Oracle of Ages faithfully until the day she died.

Before she died, her powers as an Oracle were transferred to special men and women over the ages. The men became the Guardians of Ages while the women became the Oracles of Ages. It is the year 2009 and Randolph was the next Guardian of Ages. The prophet told him that the same thing would befall upon him but did not know where and when. He cringed at the thought of being possessed. He unlatched the golden clasps on the chest and opened it. Inside resting was a small, circular harp with four strings going down the center horizontally. One half of the circle was red and the other half was blue, only joined together by a pendant with a small clock inside of it. This was the Harp of Ages, the powerful time traveling instrument that Link had once used to save Randolph's ancestor. Randolph held the harp to his chest and closed his eyes. He was so afraid, so helpless, so sad.

His sensitive ears picked up movement coming from behind him and he quickly turned around. Another man, Asian, only 19 years of age, a little bigger and more muscular than Randolph was walking towards him. His hair was cut high and tight, military style, no hair on the sides and back of his head but a little on top. He wore a white T-shirt and long blue jeans and white tennis shoes. His sharp, brown eyes studied Randolph. Randolph sighed with relief and turned back to the pedestal. It was only Behnke, his best friend and soldier buddy. Behnke was a corporal in the US Army Reserves and a member of the 991st Transportation Company. He was an 88M, known as a truck driver and a 11B, an infantry man. Randolph, was a specialist of the 991st Transportation Company. Like Behnke, he was also an 11B, but he was not a 88M. Instead, he was a 74D, a chemical operations specialist and partly a 25U, a communications specialist. Behnke had been looking for Randolph after he had disappeared from his house about 15 minutes ago.

"Randolph, what's going on? You just left my house without letting me know what's going on. I got worried and followed you." Behnke said concerned.

Randolph hugged his harp tighter. It was a few seconds before he responded in a small voice. "....I appreciate your concern....but there is nothing that you could do about it....There is nothing even I can do about it...."

Behnke was taken aback at Randolph's response. "Okay dude. Something big is going on. I know it. You haven't been acting yourself for the past two days. What's wrong?"

Randolph turned his head towards Behnke, his brown eyes showing nothing but fear and sadness. "It's a waste of time explaining it to you. Like I said, there is nothing you can do about it...." Randolph faced the pedestal again.

Randolph's ears pricked up again as he heard movement coming from behind him again. He turned around, followed by Behnke. Another man, blond haired, with the same haircut as Behnke's walked towards them. He, like Behnke was also 19 and a corporal of the 991st Transportation Company and was a 11B, and a 88M. He wore a collared white button down shirt and hung outside of his black jeans. He wore black tennis shoes. Like Randolph, he wore the same kind of glasses he did, since they were military issued. His blue eyes also showed concern for Randolph.

"Even so, you can't keep secrets pent up inside of you forever. Behnke and I have been worried man. It's time you tell us what's going on." The man replied firmly.

"But Welborn....." Randolph began to say. Welborn raised a hand to silence him.

"No excuses. Lets hear it."

Randolph took a deep breath and faced him and Behnke. "As you know, I'm the Guardian of Ages, descendant of Nayru, the Oracle of Ages. You remember the story I told you of the evil that befall upon Nayru and how Link, both of you guys' ancestor saved her and restored time to Labrynna right?"

Behnke and Welborn nodded. "Yeah. What does that have to do with you?" Behnke asked.

"I was told from a mysterious prophet two days ago that the same thing would befall upon me....I don't know how, I don't know when and I don't know why. I have been worried ever since....Guys...if anything happens to me....what will happen to all of time? Will I be as lucky as Nayru? Is this evil a greater threat than Veran?"

Behnke and Welborn exchanged glances. Behnke scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. Welborn faced Randolph. "So that's what's been bothering you all this time? A prophecy that may or may not come true?"

"Now hold up, Welborn. This is a very serious matter. Especially in Randolph's case. The chances of this prophecy coming true are very high." Behnke said facing him.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right....But what should we do about it?" Welborn asked glancing at Randolph who was still hugging the Harp of Ages.

"As the descendants of Link, it is our job to protect the world from the clutches of evil. I say that after Randolph's performance tomorrow, I suggest that we take him to Hyrule Castle for safety purposes until the evil has been thwarted." Behnke suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think Randolph?" Welborn asked turning towards him.

"I can only hope and pray that this will work....But always remember that you cannot go against the Guardian of Ages. What will happen will happen." Randolph raised his head and faced his friends. "Thanks guys....for everything...."

"What are friends for man? Now that that's cleared up, how about you put down the Harp of Ages and we all grab a bite to eat somewhere? I'm hungry." Welborn said.

"Yeah me too, and don't worry so much man. We're here to look after you and you can defend yourself in combat pretty well as I've seen you do plenty of times." Behnke said placing a hand on Randolph's shoulder. Randolph stared at the Harp of Ages for a few more seconds before putting it back in the golden chest and closing it and clasping the latches together. He then faced his comrades with a smile.

"Yeah I suppose you are right. Lets go eat. I'm hungry also. Where do you guys want to go?"

"We'll discuss that on the way there. Come on. I'll drive." Behnke said as he headed for the stairs leading into the kitchen of Randolph's house. Randolph started to follow them but turned around and stared at the pedestal once more. Then, shaking his head, his turned towards the steps and headed up them after his comrades.


	2. The Prophecy is fulfilled

Chapter 2: The Prophecy is fulfilled

It is three days later. It is a blissful summer morning in a small village/shopping center by the name of The Promenade. The village/shopping center was hustling and bustling, filled with pedestrians, cars, villagers, food, etc. It was a place where people would gather to socialize, hang out, or go shopping. Behnke and Welborn were walking out of the shopping center's video game store, GameStop and on their way back to Randolph's house that was tucked away outside of the village in the Forest of Time, the same house that Nayru once lived in. Behnke and Welborn were talking excitedly about the game that they picked up, Call of Duty, an army adventure/war video game.

"I cannot wait to test out this video game! You, me, and Randolph have been dying for this moment to come!" Welborn exclaimed excitedly.

"I agree man! The reviews on this game was off the charts! I couldn't wait to get my hands on this game! It's a shame Randolph couldn't come along with us to pick up the game..." Behnke said sighing.

"Well, you know he couldn't miss his performance, even if he wanted to. Lets hurry back to his place so we won't miss all of it! I love hearing him sing!" Welborn said.

The Promenade was only about a half a mile from the Forest of Time. They had just reached the open plain separating the Promenade from the Forest of Time when a small, brown dog trotted towards them. Welborn knelt down in front of the dog and petted it.

"Hey Scooter. Such a good dog you are!" Welborn said scratching the dog's head. Behnke turned around behind him and looked around his surroundings carefully. "Come on, Welborn. We have to reach Randolph's house in secret remember?" Behnke said with his back still turned. Welborn was about to reply when black mist began pouring out of Scooter's body as Welborn turned to face Behnke.

"Don't worry dude. We'll get there in secret, but you know I can never miss an opportunity with Randolph's dog." Welborn said rubbing the dog's belly. Welborn turned to face Scooter just as the black mist quickly floated above and behind Welborn and changed into the shape of a black shadow with huge, red eyes. Before Welborn noticed anything weird, the black shadow shot into his body and vanished. Welborn's eyes went wide and he gasped. Behnke faced Welborn.

"What? What is it? Whats wrong?" Behnke asked quickly. Welborn still had his back facing Behnke but his kind face now had an evil gaze upon it. "Welborn? Hellloooo! WELBORN!" Behnke snapped his fingers in front of Welborn, startling him. "Huh? Wha? Oh, uh, nothing's wrong dude. Come on, lets head for Randolph's house, shall we?" Welborn asked facing him. Before Behnke could reply, Welborn turned from him and entered the Forest of Time. Behnke stared after Welborn and then at Scooter who was whimpering and then back to Welborn again. "That's weird....It's not like Welborn to zone out like that..." Behnke faced Scooter again who was still whimpering. "What's wrong, Scooter?" Behnke asked. Scooter still whimpering, as if he was in pain. "Weird...well, come on boy, lets take you back to Randolph." Behnke reached down and picked up Scooter and carried him into the Forest of Time.

The duo continued deeper and deeper into the Forest of Time, with Behnke still looking behind him every 10 seconds for anyone following him. Scooter no longer whimpered but rested in Behnke's arms quietly. It wasn't long before he came upon Welborn standing in front of a large rock with three united triangles carved into it. The sacred mark of the Triforce.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Welborn. You could have went ahead like you always do." Behnke said.

"Hey...Behnke for some reason when I was pushing this sacred rock aside, I pulled a muscle in my back....do you think you can push it back?" Welborn asked.

Behnke looked at him strangely. "You're a soldier and you're going to let a pulled muscle stop you from pushing a rock?"

"DUDE, JUST HURRY UP AND MOVE THIS ROCK!" Welborn bellowed. At this point Scooter looked at Welborn and growled and began barking at him.

"Whoa! Scooter, hush! Welborn, whats with the yelling all of a sudden?" Behnke asked suspiciously.

"Uh, sorry dude, but you know I hate to miss an opportunity to hear Randolph sing....thats all..." Welborn said meekly. Behnke continued to stare at Welborn suspiciously.

"Well, if you say so.....Here, hold Scooter for me while I move the sacred stone." Behnke said holding Scooter out towards Welborn. Welborn tried to grab Scooter but Scooter growled and barked at Welborn again, causing Welborn to jump back in shock.

"Scooter! Stop that! You know Welborn. What's the matter with you?" Behnke asked looking down at him. Scooter ignored Behnke and continued to growl at Welborn. "Maybe he smells something on me he doesn't like." Welborn said. Behnke sat Scooter down and ordered him to stay. Scooter obeyed without question but continued to bark and growl at Welborn. Behnke moved to the side of the stone and rolled it to the side, revealing a hidden pathway. Welborn's eyes grew wide with excitement and he gave a cold, evil smile. He suddenly changed his expression when Behnke faced him.

"Thanks dude. Come on, lets head for Randolph." Welborn said brushing past Behnke. Behnke stared after him once again and then picked up Scooter. "Welborn has been acting so weird...." Behnke said. Scooter whimpered in reply. "I guess I'm not the only one who agrees." Behnke said petting his head. Behnke followed Welborn deeper into the Forest of Time and the sacred stone rolled back to where it was, hiding the secret pathway. The duo kept walking deeper into the Forest. Their ears pricked up when they heard a singing voice from further ahead.

"There can be only one person who can sing like that." Behnke said. Welborn said nothing but gave a smile. Scooter tore out of Behnke's arms and ran full speed towards the sound of the singing voice. "Scooter! Get back here!" Behnke shouted taking off after him with Welborn at his heels. Soon they ran into a wide clearing surrounded by trees. Sitting on a stump singing an enchanting song was Randolph. Surrounding him were small animals who were listening to him sing. In Randolph's lap, resting his head on his knees was Scooter, his ears opened to the enchanting sound of Randolph's voice. Behnke and Welborn approached the small group of animals that had gathered around Randolph.

"Wow, my friends were right! Randolph is a talented singer!" a small, black rabbit said in amazement.

"First time hearing him sing?" Behnke asked the rabbit. The rabbit nodded in reply as the music washed over him like a wave.

"How enchanting...." a timber wolf said.

"It's like a spell...It puts you in a state of peace." a blue jay said. Behnke listened as the music penetrated his heart. It indeed was just like a spell of some sort. Welborn continued to stare at Randolph with that same cold, smile. Randolph was singing with his eyes closed. Showing tons of emotion in his song, releasing more of the "enchanting energy" that was already swirling around the group. Then without warning, Randolph suddenly stops singing and he gasped and his eyes shot open. He looked around him.

"What's wrong, Randolph?" Behnke asked.

"Yeah, please don't stop now." the timber wolf pleaded.

Randolph looked around once more before he spoke. "Darkness and Light have entered through the barrier at the same time...."

"Not possible! Welborn and I made sure that we weren't being followed. It was just me, Welborn, and Scooter that entered through the sacred barrier." Behnke replied.

Randolph shook his head. "No....there is no denying it. I don't know how it happened but evil has just entered through the sacred barrier. I can feel a presence of evil here among us as we speak...." Randolph said looking around.

"Let him or her come! They shall feel the wrath of my fists!" Behnke said pounding one fist into his other hand.

"Hee Hee Hee! Feel the wrath of your fists, eh? I'd like to see you try, Behnke!" Welborn said in a cold, deadly tone, his back turned from the group. Randolph, Behnke, and the small animals faced Welborn. Scooter lifted up his head and growled and began barking again. "As for you Randolph, Guardian of Ages, you are right about the evil presence among you all! Now the prophecy shall be fulfilled!" Welborn exclaimed in a dark tone. Before anyone could move or speak, Welborn gave a loud laugh and the black shadow with red eyes emerged out of his body. Welborn groaned and collasped on his stomach.

"Welborn!" Randolph his covering a hand to his mouth. Clouds appeared in the sky and it suddenly grew cloudly and very dark, the kind of dark that made those who fight on the good and righteous cringe. Laughing with triumph the shadow circled the group. The animals ran away in fear. The shadow then came to a rest on the ground about 20 feet in front of them. Randolph jumped to his feet. Scooter contiuned barking at the shadow. Behnke clenched his fists. The shadow transformed into a tall man wearing all black. His cape was billowing in the wind. He had a long, jet black hair that went to his back. His eyes had no pupils and were crimson. He gave a cold smile to Behnke and Randolph.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Randolph asked shaking.

"I am Khaos, Sorcerer of Darkness! You can thank your friend, Welborn for leading me to you! I've waited for this moment a long time! You will not escape from me Randolph, Guardian of Ages!" The man who called himself Khaos changed back into his shadow form.

"Randolph! Guardian of Ages! I shall make use of you and your power to control time! You're mine!" Khaos exclaimed. "Randolph, run!" Behnke shouted as he charged towards the shadow. Randolph turned and fled. Behnke leapt into the air and launched a powerful punch at the shadow but sailed right through it and landed on one knee. "Fool! Your physical attacks cannot hurt me as long as I'm in my shadow form!" Khaos shot towards Randolph at an alarming rate. "RANDOLPH, WATCH OUT!" Behnke bellowed. Too late. Khaos shot into Randolph's body before he had a chance to react. Randolph's eyes went wide and he collasped on his stomach.

"Randolph! No!" Behnke cried out in disbelief. Randolph slowly opened his eyes and blinked once. He rose to his feet with ease, his back turned. Then he faced Behnke with that same evil gaze that Welborn once had. His face was veiled in shadow. His body gave off a dark blue aura. "AT LAST! THE POWER OF THE GUARDIAN OF AGES IS MINE!" Randolph/Khaos said with a voice of triumph.

"Let him go!" Behnke ordered.

"You're...unnh....not going to....get away with....this..." Welborn said trying to rise to his feet.

"Hah! I already have fools!" Randolph/Khaos said. The shadow rose out of Randolph's body and floated above him. Randolph's body froze in place with an evil smile upon it. "Now with the Guardian's powers I can wreak havoc on time and history and finish the job that Veran once started. Soon the world will be mine, corrupted by the hands of time!" Khaos exclaimed. Welborn pulled out his sword and pointed it at the shadow floating above Randolph.

"Prepare to be sliced in two! You're not leaving with our comrade!" Welborn warned. The shadow stared at Welborn before bursting out laughing. "Haha! You think your puny sword can defeat me? Go on ahead. Slice me if you don't care for Randolph's well being." Khaos sneered.

"Your attacks will only hurt Randolph as long as Khaos lives inside of him....." Behnke said unbelieavably.

"Haha! That's right! Which makes me invincible! Now to the past! I shall rewrite history so that you fools will be erased from it and in order to do that, I must eliminate the source." Khaos said.

Welborn gasped. "Don't you lay a finger on our ancestor!" Behnke warned in a deadly tone.

"You plan on stopping me? Go ahead. Try stopping me now." Khaos said as he retreated back into Randolph's body. Randolph moved once again. "The Age of Darkness will come this time. This time however, you fools won't be able to stand in the way of it! The world will fall at my hands!" Randolph/Khaos exclaimed. Randolph/Khaos pointed a hand out behind him and a time portal opened up. Then laughing with triumph, he leapt into the portal and the portal closed.


	3. The deaths of the Elders of 500 and 2009

Chapter 3: The death of the Elders of 500 and 2009 AD

Scooter laid down in the grass and whimpered a little. Behnke ran over to Welborn. "Welborn, are you okay?" Behnke asked.

Welborn looked around before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I am now. That was weird....That last thing I can remember is petting Scooter and then the next minute I'm trapped inside my own body." Welborn murmured.

"Is that what being possessed feels like? Do you recall seeing anything or hearing anything while you were trapped?" Behnke asked.

Welborn sighed and nodded. "Yeah...you're pretty much trapped inside your own body. You cannot move or speak. Khaos forced me to do his will and I was helpless. Fighting him inside of you is like trying to fight water. You have no where to place your efforts. Although I was trapped, I was able to see and hear everything that was going on. I tried to stop Khaos but I couldn't after he told me that he was planning to take over Randolph and use his powers to create the Age of Darkness Veran had once tried to do." Welborn said.

"So that explains why you've been acting so weird...." Behnke said shaking his head. Welborn nodded.

"I wish I could've warned you. Scooter tried to warn you when he was growling and barking at me. He could sense Khaos inside of me. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to save Randolph. Khaos had possessed Scooter and took the time to possess me when I reached down to pet him." Welborn said.

"Now Randolph shares the same fate as Nayru. We must save him. As the ancestors of Link, we must save him." Behnke said balling a hand into a fist.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Welborn asked.

"I believe you do." a voice said from behind them. The duo turned around and saw Scooter walking towards them. "If you both bear the sacred crest of the Triforce then you can save the Guardian of Ages." Scooter said.

Behnke's eyes went wide. Welborn dropped his mouth open his shock. "S-Scooter? You can....talk?" Welborn asked in disbelief.

Scooter nodded. "Yes, I can as a matter of fact. However, when Khaos left my body, he silenced my ability to talk, disabling me from spilling the beans on him. The curse has just now lifted off of me." Scooter sat in front of them. "Khaos has went back in time. He's trying to rewrite history so that the Age of Darkness would continue into the present age. I sense that our world is already feeling the effects. A majority of history has been corrupted, the sun sits high in the sky as if time itself has stopped, old people vanishing, young people turning to stone, etc. Unless you recsue Randolph, time will continue to become corrupted." Scooter said.

"How are we supposed to free Randolph from Khaos's control without harming his body?" Welborn asked.

Scooter closed his eyes and lowered his head. "That I'm not sure of. The Elder himself may have an answer to that." Scooter said. The Elder was an old man who was knowledgeable in just about everything. The people in the village located in the Promenade hold him in high regard.

"Well, we don't have any other leads. Lets head for the Elder." Behnke said. Welborn and Scooter nodded. The trio had just began walking when Scooter yelped and collasped on his stomach.

"Are you okay, Scooter?" Welborn asked.

"Yeah, just a little clumsy, thats all." Scooter replied. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from howling in pain.

"Not you're not....You're injured...." Behnke said concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Scooter said rising to his feet again. But as soon as he took another step, he howled in pain and collapsed on his stomach again. "Grr....Okay, maybe I'm not so fine....Khaos had worked my limbs in ways I never thought possible.....I have just now begun to feel the pain. It hurts too much to walk..." Scooter said lifting up his injured paw.

"But Scooter...." Welborn began. Scooter shook his head.

"No, I can't go. Not in this condition. I'll be slowing everyone down. Randolph needs your help. Please hurry to his aid." Scooter said.

"And what about you?" Behnke asked.

"I'll be house sitting for Randolph at his house until he returns. If you need anything, please come find me there." Scooter said.

"Do you want me to carry you over there?" Welborn asked.

Scooter shook his head. "Nah. I'll make it. His house isn't far from here. Good luck my friends." Scooter said. Behnke and Welborn watched Scooter head a little farther into the forest, following a path. As soon as Scooter disappeared, Behnke and Welborn headed for the Promenade.

Meanwhile Randolph/Khaos was passing through an old, worn out village in the year of 500 AD. The old village was in the same location as the Promenade in the year of 2009 AD, the only difference was that the village houses were huts and the shopping center was composed of merchants and their wares. He headed for a large, black tower south of the village that seemed to stretch up to the heavens. Randolph/Khaos glanced up at the large tower.

"Ah yes! Ambi's Tower. Known as the Black Tower. I remember in this age that Veran had conjured the Age of Shadows upon the highest turret. The only difference this time is that I will not have to wait for completion of the tower! I will climb this tower and conjure the Age of Shadows! I will rewrite history so that those fools Behnke and Welborn will not intervene. Dearest Veran, your death will not be in vain this time!" Randolph/Khaos exclaimed. Randolph/Khaos raised his arms and vanished in a flash of black light. Meanwhile, on the highest floor of Ambi's Tower, Queen Ambi was staring out of a window towards the sea. Although she was 39 years old, she looked younger than her age. Her beautiful, youthful face had no wrinkles to prove her true age. Her black eyes showed nothing but care and compassion for her people. She wore a large, blue billowing dress. Her crown was gold, very small and attached to a headdress that was composed of long horns with a long silky brand of cloth attached to the ends of the horns that went down her back. Everytime she walked, that cloth would fly gracefully behind her.

"My love.....how I pray that you would find your way back to me....It's been 10 years since you became lost....trapped forever in the Sea of Storms....sometimes I even wonder if you're still alive...." Queen Ambi said to herself.

"Your majesty.....please pardon my intrusion but its time to return back to the palace." an old male voice said. Queen Ambi faced the old man who was carrying a black staff. He was none other than The Elder of the age 500 AD.

"Yes Elder, I suppose you are right....Will you escort me to the palace?" Queen Ambi asked.

"Certainly, your highness." The Elder said. The Elder and Queen Ambi began to leave the room, with 5 palace guards accompanying them. They had just about to reach the steps when Randolph/Khaos appeared in front of them, taking them all by surprise.

"Oh! Randolph! You mustn't scare me like that! We were just leaving to head for the palace. Care to join us?" Queen Ambi offered.

"I do not think so. No one is going anywhere....Especially you, your highness!" Randolph/Khaos said giving a cold smile.

"Wh-what?" Queen Ambi asked taken aback.

"Your majesty, get back! That isn't the real Randolph! I sense pure evil within him!" The Elder said pulling Queen Ambi back.

"Guards, seize him!" Queen Ambi ordered. Her seven most powerful warriors that were in golden armor swiped out their swords and closed in upon Randolph/Khaos. Randolph/Khaos gave a cold smile. "Why beat em when you can join them?" Randolph/Khaos shot a hand out to the guards. Red electricity shot out of his fingers and into each of the guards' eyes. The guards fell to their knees. "Rise my Khaos Warriors." Randolph/Khaos said in a low voice. The guards slowly rose to their feet.

"Who do you serve?" Randolph/Khaos asked.

"We serve Master Khaos." The guards said with their voices hard and angry.

"Music to my ears! Now escort Queen Ambi to the palace and throw her into the palace dungeons. If at any point she cries for help, kill her and kill those that try to help her. With a simple touch of your hands, you will infect the other guards with the evil within you and build an army to make sure no one enters the palace!" Randolph/Khaos ordered.

"We obey!" The guards said bowing. One of them grabbed Queen Ambi by the arm.

"Unhand me at once!" Queen Ambi ordered struggling.

"You are in no position to give out orders, Queen Ambi! Take her away!" Randolph/Khaos ordered.

"Let go of me! You won't get away with this!" Queen Ambi vowed as she was taken down the steps. Randolph/Khaos chuckled before facing the Elder.

"As for you, Elder. You should consider what I'm about to do to you a great honor. I will kill you myself! That way your ancestors of the ages 1400 AD and 2009 AD will cease to exist! Those who wish to rescue the Guardian of Ages under my control will no longer have the answer to do so!" Randolph/Khaos exclaimed.

"You fiend! You're mad!" The Elder said in shock slowly backing away.

Randolph/Khaos raised a hand and the Elder lifted up off of the ground. "Call me what you wish! Face it! I have won! There is no help for you now!" Randolph/Khaos said with triumph. He tightened his fist and the Elder began to glow a bright red and started shaking violently. The Elder yelled in agony as the bright red light burned deep in his body. There was a sudden flash of white light and the Elder was disintegrated! "Lets see what the infamous ancestors of Link can do now! I will not destroy their ancestor just yet! AHAHAHHAHAHA!" Randolph/Khaos then vanished in a flash of black light and appeared upon the highest turret. He stood in the center of a black, brick made platform. He raised his arms to the heavens. "Veran, Sorceress of Shadows! Watch as I make your dream a reality! Powers of Shadow come to me!" Randolph/Khaos ordered. Clouds began to rapidly build above the tower and blocked out the sun. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. "Yes, come to me, Age of Shadows! Unite our powers as one!" Randolph/Khaos ordered. A bolt of lightning struck Randolph/Khaos. "Ah yes! I can feel it! The Power of Shadow flows through me! The power continues to swell! It matters very little what happens to young Randolph now! I now have the infinite power to control time! No one can stop me know. The Age of Shadows has just begun, but it is still premature. With time and history corrupted in all ages, it will gather strength and soon will become endless! Those who have hope during this time will fall into despair!" Randolph/Khaos exclaimed with triumph.

Meanwhile, Behnke and Welborn had just reached the Elder's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" An old man's voice asked from within.

"Elder, it's CPL Behnke and CPL Welborn. We need your help." Behnke said from outside. Seconds later, the door slowly opened and an old man the was exactly identical to the Elder in 500 AD stood in the doorway.

"Ah yes. I recognize you from the descriptions that Randolph has told me. Please come in." The Elder said stepping aside.

"Thank you." Welborn said as he and Behnke stepped into the house of the Elder. The Elder's house was composed of only two rooms, the large main room that the trio were in, and the Elder's bedroom. Surrounding the main room were pictures. Some of them were pictures of the Elder and Randolph together. Most pictures showed the Elder as he aged from a young boy to an old man. A fire was going in the fireplace.

"So, what can I do for you both?" The Elder asked as he sat down in his rocking chair and motioned Behnke and Welborn to sit on the couch behind them.

"Elder, we have come to you with grave news. A Sorcerer by the name of Khaos has taken Randolph and plans to use his powers to conjure the Age of Shadows that Veran had once tried to do back in 500 AD. It is imperative that we free Randolph from Khaos' control but we have no knowledge in doing so without your help." Welborn said.

"This is terrible news indeed. If Khaos uses Randolph's powers and corrupts all of time forever, the Age of Shadows will continue forever more. Even after the end of time itself...." The Elder said.

"So what do we do?" Behnke asked.

"In order to rescue Randolph you must....." The Elder suddenly stopped and he shuddered.

"Elder, what's wrong?" Welborn asked.

"S-something's wrong! I-it feels like I'm being torn apart....!" The Elder said rising to his feet but falling to his knees in front of them. Behnke and Welborn jumped up and rushed to the Elder and kneeled beside him. "Elder what's happening! You're vanishing!" Behnke said in shock as the Elder began to turn transparent. "Something has happened to my ancestor in the past! HELP ME!" But before Behnke and Welborn could do anything, the Elder vanished before their eyes.

"What do we do now?! With the Elder gone, there's no way we can save Randolph!" Behnke said.

"Don't give up hope just yet. If we can somehow travel back in time to the year of 500 AD and go to the point before the Elder in that age is killed and stop the threat, we can bring the Elder back." Welborn said.

"And how do you suppose we time travel huh?" Behnke asked.

"Simple. Randolph's Harp of Ages. We can use it to go back in time. We find the Elder, we find Randolph." Welborn said balling a hand into a fist.

"Right! Lets head for Randolph's house." Behnke said. The duo rose to their feet and ran out of the Elder's House.


	4. Saving the Elder

Chapter 4: Saving the Elder

The duo reached Randolph's house out of breath from running so hard 5 minutes later. Scooter looked at them in shock. "Goodness! Is someone after you?"

Behnke bent over to catch his breath before shaking his head in response. "We...need....the Harp....of Ages...."

Scooter nodded. "Go for it. You know where it is hidden."

Behnke and Welborn headed into Randolph's large bookcase and pulled out a book from it, initiating a "click" and the large bookshelf slid the the left, revealing stone steps leading into the darkness. The duo ran down the steps and stopped when they reached the bottom. Ahead of them was the large, golden chest that held the Harp of Ages, resting on a pedestal. "There it is." Welborn said pointing to the chest.

"Wow, good call, Welborn." Behnke said sarcastically. The duo approached the pedestal and stood in front of the chest. Behnke unlatched the clasps and opened the chest. The Harp of Ages laid there peacefully, as if sleeping, only to be woken up with a bright glow of gold when Behnke picked it up out of the chest.

"Wow....This thing must be truly powerful....However, I've never seen Randolph use it except in some performances, but never to travel through time." Behnke said.

"He's the Guardian of Ages after all. He uses his powers to travel through time. The whole purpose of the Harp is for those who need to travel through time and Randolph is not around." Welborn replied. Suddenly, the torches blew out, leaving them in total darkness.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Welborn asked as he blindly looked around. Before Behnke could answer, there was a flash of blue light in front of them and a holographic image of Randolph appeared before them.

"Randolph...." Behnke said in awe.

"Is it truly you?" Welborn asked in amazement.

"Only a crossing through time. Me in the past and you in the present." Randolph replied.

"Randolph, please forgive us for intruding the Temple of Ages. We need your Harp of Ages to travel into the past. Something terrible has happened to the Elder in the age of 500 AD and as a result the Elder in this age ceases to exist. With any luck, we can also find you in the past and rescue you somehow." Welborn said.

"I understand. But rescuing me won't be as easy as you think. Welborn, you know this well enough. You must somehow safely force Khaos out of my body. Only the Elder himself know how this can be done. Just like in the Legend of the Oracle of Ages, there are three special tunes used to travel through time with the Harp of Ages. The Tune of Echoes, the Tune of Currents, and the Tune of Ages. The Tune of Echoes will allow you to travel through to the ages of either 500 or 1400 AD with the help of the time portals scattered across the land. The time portals themselves look like a spiral embedded into the ground. Play the tune, then say the age era you wish to go to and the portal will awaken. Hop into the portal and you will travel to that age. To return to this age, find a time portal in the past and play the tune, say 2009 AD and the portal will awaken to take you back to this age. The Tune of Currents will allow you to travel a little more freely through time. However, it can only be used when you are in the age of either 500 AD or 1400 AD and wish to travel into 2009 AD. Just play the Tune of Currents, say the age era of 2009 AD and you will be transported by means of time teleportation into that age. To get back into the past however, you need to use the Tune of Echoes and travel through the means of a time portal. The Tune of Ages will allow you to travel through time freely as if I was transporting you through time. You play the tune and say the age you wish to travel to, either 500, 1400, or 2009 AD depending on what age you are in and you will be taken there through the means of time teleportation." Randolph said.

"What if we need to travel into the future by any chance?" Behnke asked. Randolph shook his head.

"Traveling into the future using the Harp of Ages is impossible. Only through me, that is possible. Let me teach you the Tune of Echoes." Randolph conjured a hologram of the Harp of Ages and closed his eyes and began to play a short, colorful melody that lasted for about 5 seconds. The sound of the melody echoed with vibrato. "Behnke, just play what I played right now and the Tune of Echoes will be unlocked on the harp." Randolph said. Behnke repeated the melody and the Harp of Ages glowed brightly.

"Yeah! I unlocked the Tune of Echoes!" Behnke exclaimed.

"What about the other tunes?" Welborn asked.

"In the Age of 500 AD, locate Guerdan, the Guardian of Ages. He will teach you the Tune of Currents. But you must be proficient in using the Tune of Echoes before he teaches you the Tune of Currents. Using it only once or twice will not be enough. He has to see the Harp for himself and feel the power flowing through it. In the Age of 1400 AD, locate Nayru, the Oracle of Ages. She will teach you the Tune of Ages after seeing how proficient you are in using the Tune of Echoes and the Tune of Currents. They are very picky about whose worthy of learning these tunes so you must prove yourself to them. I have faith that you will do this." Randolph said.

"We'll rescue you, put an end to Khaos, and restore time and history back to the way it was! That's a promise!" Behnke said balling a hand into a fist.

Randolph chuckled. "I know you will. You aren't the descendants of Link for no reason! As a side note, Khaos has conjured the Age of Darkness. It's slowly gathering strength through the despair of the people in all ages. While in the age of 1400 AD, keep a look out for your ancestor. You may catch a glimpse of him. Surely with you three working as a team, you can conquer anything!" Randolph said.

"Roger that." Welborn replied.

"Good luck my friends. Before you leave, talk to Scooter. He will know of a time portal that you can use." Randolph said. With that, Randolph vanished before their eyes and light returned to the room once more. The duo left the pedestal and headed for the steps, Welborn took two steps at a time. Behnke stopped and faced the pedestal for a quick second before turning back and running up the steps. Scooter and Welborn were waiting for him.

"So, what now?" Scooter asked after seeing that Behnke had the Harp of Ages.

"We spoke to a hologram of Randolph. He told us that you know a location of a time portal that can take us into the past." Welborn said.

Scooter nodded. "I do indeed. Follow me." Scooter said.

"Lead the way, HOOAH!" Behnke and Welborn exclaimed in unison. Scooter smiled and shook his head before leading them outside and around the left side of Randolph's house.

"There it is." Scooter said looking up at a spiral embedded into the brick wall of Randolph's house.

"So that's what that symbol was....I've been wondering for the longest but Randolph wouldn't tell what it was. Okay, Behnke, you know what to do." Welborn said. Behnke nodded and pulled out the Harp of Ages and played the Tune of Echoes and said in a loud, clear voice, "500 AD!" The spiral glowed brightly before changing into an large oval shaped time portal. A mysterious blue aura was in the background.

"Before you go, I must tell you this. There is no time portal in the same place in the past. But there will be one nearby. Just look and you'll find one eventually. Good luck." Scooter said.

"Thanks for the heads up Scooter. Are you sure you'll be okay while we are gone?" Behnke asked.

Scooter nodded. "Don't worry about me. You can count on me to hold the fort while you are away." Scooter said.

The duo nodded and faced each other. "Are you ready?" Behnke asked. Welborn gave a quick nod. The duo jumped into the time portal. They faced Scooter for a brief second before the time portal closed and the spiral stopped glowing. "Good luck my friends...." Scooter said staring at the portal for a quick second before returning back into Randolph's house.

The time portal opened up in the middle of a large wood at the side of a tree house. Behnke and Welborn came flying out and landed hard on their stomachs before the time portal closed.

"Talk about a rough trip...." Behnke said groaning as he and Welborn slowly rose to their feet and looked around.

"So this must be the Forest of Time in 500 AD...." Welborn said in amazement. The woods itself was dark and spooky. The trees were old, brown, and barren. The sky itself was dark and lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"This place is creepy." Behnke said.

"This is the Woods of Time." a voice said from behind them. The duo turned around sharply. A tall man with short light brown hair, an athletic figure, and a kind face stood before them. The man walked towards them. "Do not be afraid, my friends. I know who you are and why you have come. You are the friends of my ancestor, Randolph, the Guardian of Ages in the year 2009 AD." The man said.

Welborn and Behnke slowly relaxed. "Are you Guerdan, the Guardian of Ages of this age?" Welborn asked cautiously. The man nodded. "Yes, I am. Randolph has told me that you would come to this age." Guerdan replied.

"Guerdan, something has happened to the Elder of this age. We need to rescue him because the Elder of 2009 has vanished." Behnke said.

Guerdan sadly shook his head. "I'm afraid that you are already too late....Khaos has already destroyed the Elder and as a result, the Elders in all ages are gone...But all hope is not lost. I can turn back the hands of time to 10 minutes before the Elder was killed. That should give you enough time to climb the tower in the center of the village and rescue the Elder. Randolph, still under Khaos' control is up there. Use extreme caution." Guerdan said. With that, Guerdan closed his eyes. At a rapid rate, the clouds disappeared and the sun came back out and the trees of the woods bloomed and turned green again.

"Wow, amazing!" Behnke exclaimed.

Guerdan opened his eyes. The clock is ticking. You have 15 minutes to climb that tower, reach the Elder, and stop Khaos. Hurry!" Guerdan said.

"How do we get to the tower?" Welborn asked quickly.

"Use the same route you use to get into the village in your time period. In the center of the village you will see a large, black tower." Guerdan said. The duo nodded and took off towards the exit of the woods.

They came across the tower 7 minutes later. "Khaos must be making his way up the tower now! Come on!" Behnke exclaimed to Welborn. The duo took off into the large, black tower. They looked above them and saw steps leading all the way up to the top. Welborn gave a low whistle.

"We've got 3 minutes exactly! Come on!" Behnke said. The duo began to run up the long flight of steps that lead to the highest turret. Meanwhile Randolph/Khaos had just reached Queen Ambi and the Elder and had confronted them.

"I do not think so. No one is going anywhere....Especially you, your highness!" Randolph/Khaos said giving a cold smile.

"Wh-what?" Queen Ambi asked taken aback.

"Your majesty, get back! That isn't the real Randolph! I sense pure evil within him!" The Elder said pulling Queen Ambi back.

"Guards, seize him!" Queen Ambi ordered. Her seven most powerful warriors that were in golden armor swiped out their swords and closed in upon Randolph/Khaos. Randolph/Khaos gave a cold smile. "Why beat em when you can join them?" Randolph/Khaos shot a hand out to the guards. Red electricity shot out of his fingers and into each of the guards' eyes. The guards fell to their knees. "Rise my Khaos Warriors." Randolph/Khaos said in a low voice. The guards slowly rose to their feet.

"Who do you serve?" Randolph/Khaos asked.

"We serve Master Khaos." The guards said with their voices hard and angry.

"Music to my ears! Now escort Queen Ambi to the palace and throw her into the palace dungeons. If at any point she cries for help, kill her and kill those that try to help her. With a simple touch of your hands, you will infect the other guards with the evil within you and build an army to make sure no one enters the palace!" Randolph/Khaos ordered.

"We obey!" The guards said bowing. One of them grabbed Queen Ambi by the arm.

"Unhand me at once!" Queen Ambi ordered struggling.

The door at the throne room was suddenly knocked down with a loud crash and Behnke and Welborn ran into the room. Welborn pulled out his sword and Behnke struck a fighter's stance. "You're not going anywhere with the Elder or the Queen!" Welborn shouted pointing his sword at Randolph/Khaos.

Randolph/Khaos gasped. "Wh-wha? How did you...?" Randolph/Khaos began to ask.

"Getting in was the easy part! We won't let you change history! Come out of Randolph's body right now, Khaos!" Behnke ordered.

"Your majesty, Elder, please step aside and allow us the honor!" Welborn said. Queen Ambi and the Elder nodded and fled to a nearby corner of the room. Randolph/Khaos was taken aback but quickly recovered his composure.

"Fools. Even if I was to let Randolph go, what good would it do? I have the power to control time! Even without him, I can still conjure the Age of Shadows!" Randolph/Khaos said sneering.

"We'd rather die fighting than to allow that to happen! Prepare yourself, Khaos!" Welborn said raising his blade.

Randolph/Khaos continued to sneer at them. "Incompetent idiots! It doesn't matter. You're still too late! Take the Queen and the Elder if you desire! But the Age of Shadows will come!" Randolph/Khaos raised his arms and then pointed his hands in the center of the room. 10 knights in black armor appeared before them and surrounded them. Their red eyes glowed hungrily from within their helmets.

"Try stopping me, soldiers! If you can survive this!" Then laughing loudly, Randolph/Khaos vanished, leaving Behnke and Welborn to deal with the black knights. The Black knights laughed as they advanced on the duo, pulling out their long swords.

"Lets do this!" Behnke exclaimed. The duo charged at the Black Knights. He flipped over one of the knights and kicked him in the back and tripped an incoming one, sending it flying forward onto his stomach. One came at him from behind with a horizontal blow across the stomach but Behnke teleported underground and rose up behind the knight just as quickly and kicked him in the back, forcing him into a wall. He ducked from a massive sword swing from another knight and grabbed one of his arms. He turned and kicked another incoming knight in the chest, throwing him backwards and then flipped the one he was holding onto his back. The first knight he flipped over and the one he tripped both came at him with their swords raised. "Feel the rage of my fists! Fists of Fury!" As soon as the knights came close enough to him, Behnke launched out his fists and punched both of them slowly. Soon his fists gained speed until they both were solid blurs. Then with a yell while pulling back both fists, Behnke launched a powerful blow into both knights, knocking them 5 feet backwards and onto their backs. "Still gets the job done." Behnke said folding his arms across his chest as he stared down at his unconscious 5 knights he faced.

Meanwhile Welborn did 5 combat rolls, dodging sword strikes that were coming at him. He blocked another sword swing from one knight and slugged it in the face. He tripped another one with his sword and turned his sword upside down and stabbed the knight in the back. The other three knights came at him in a triangular formation with their swords raised. "See ya!" Welborn exclaimed as he vanished in a cloud of smoke as their swords struck where he was seconds earlier. The knights looked around them in shock wondering where he went. "Hey losers! Looking for me?" Welborn asked from behind them. The knights faced him and growled with anger. With a yell the three of them charged. "You just never know when to quit do you? Fire Blade!" Welborn shouted. The blade of his sword became engulfed with large flames. The knights came at him in a straight line. Welborn slashed one across the chest, leaving a trail of fire upon the gap within the slash, knocking the knight onto his back. He then spun around and caught the second at his torso, slicing him in half. With a yell he then thrusted his sword into the 3rd knight's stomach and pulled it out. The knight fell to his knees and then collapsed onto his stomach. "Side Kick!" Welborn yelled as the knight he slugged in the face came charging at him. Welborn jumped to the side as the knight launched a stabbing move at the spot he was at and then Welborn leapt up and gave the knight a roundhouse kick to the head, flipping him on his back, knocking him unconscious. All 10 knights vanished in a cloud of smoke. "That was too easy." Welborn said lowering his sword with triumph.

"Morons....They should always know their enemy before they strike the first blow." Behnke said shaking his head.

Queen Ambi and the Elder approached the duo. "Thank you so much for saving us. We are in your debt." Queen Ambi said gratefully.

"No thanks needed your majesty. We're just doing our job." Welborn said. Suddenly, the tower began shaking violently, throwing them all off balance.

"W-whoa! What's happening?!" Behnke asked.

"Khaos is at the top of the turret! He's conjuring the Age of Shadows! We have to stop him!" Welborn exclaimed.

"Your majesty, Elder, you must get to safety! Go now! We'll take care of this!" Behnke said facing Queen Ambi and the Elder. The Elder and Queen Ambi nodded quickly.

"Please be careful." The Elder said. Behnke and Welborn nodded and watched as the duo headed for the steps leading out of the tower. Behnke and Welborn ran towards the last flight of steps going up and began going up them, two at a time. They reached the top and ran out of the tower outside and gasped. Randolph/Khaos was glowing brightly. With a laugh he faced Behnke and Welborn.

"You're too late, soldiers! I have already conjured the Age of Darkness! The power flows through me! Even without the powers of young Randolph, I can still stop time and control it! It's only a matter of time now before the Age of Darkness completely takes over the earth and all of the ages of time! No one can stop me now!" Randolph/Khaos exclaimed.

"We'll find a way to free this world from your evil, Khaos! We're not giving up! Let go of Randolph! He's of no value to you now!" Behnke ordered.

Randolph/Khaos laughed. "If I let go of Randolph now, he'll only be a loose end I need to tie up later! He will remain with me until he agrees with me to give into my needs!" Randolph/Khaos exclaimed.

"You should already know thats one thing that he'll never do!" Welborn shouted.

"Then I guess he'll be mine forever! Now fools, BEGONE!" Randolph/Khaos said with a wave of his hand. A strong gust of wind knocked the duo off of the tower towards the ground 100 stories below.

"We're going to crash! If we don't figure out something soon, we'll be finished!" Welborn shouted to Behnke.

"Brace yourself!" Behnke shouted when they were 50 feet above the ground. The duo shut their eyes and braced themselves for impact. But after awhile, nothing happened. The duo slowly opened their eyes. "Huh?" The duo asked as they saw that they were frozen 1 foot above the ground.

"Nice of you to drop in." a voice said from beside them. The duo turned and saw Guerdan staring at them with a smile on his face. Then with a snap of his fingers, the duo landed on their stomachs. Behnke and Welborn rose to their feet.

"Guerdan, you saved our lives! Thank you!" Welborn said gratefully.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you. You have saved two lives today." Guerdan said.

Behnke stared at the tower at the very top. "Randolph....." Behnke whispered.

Welborn ran towards the door but a green blast of energy coming from the door shot into his chest, throwing him backwards onto his back.

"Welborn! Are you okay?" Guerdan asked running to him.

Welborn sat up and nodded. "It looks like Khaos casted a spell around the tower, preventing anyone from entering."

"There's only one thing we can do. Lets head for the Elder's house for advice on what we must do." Behnke said turning from the tower. Guerdan nodded as Welborn rose to his feet. The trio left the tower and headed for the Elder's house in the village.


	5. Help from the Elders

Chapter 5: Help from the Elders

Behnke and Welborn soon found themselves standing in front of the Elder and Queen Ambi inside the main room of the Elder's House. Guerdan was standing beside Queen Ambi watching.

"I thank you once again for rescuing me and Queen Ambi. Who knows what would have happened if you both haven't rescued us in time." The Elder said.

"Elder, we are glad that you and Queen Ambi are safe. But now we have a much bigger problem on our hands." Behnke said.

The Elder nodded. "Yes. The man you call Khaos has conjured the Age of Shadows that Veran had once did in this age. Not only that, Randolph is still under Khaos' control."

"Exactly. What must we do to free Randolph from Khaos's control?" Welborn asked.

"Chances of doing this quickly are rather slim. As long as that protection is around that tower, Randolph remains helpless. According to history, Link saved Nayru through the means of a weapon called a seed shooter and special purple seeds called Mystery Seeds. Once Link blasted a seed at Nayru's body, the power from the seed exorcised Veran's spirit out of Nayru's body. Then with a special hook, he grabbed the shadow and switched directions with it, forcing the spirit to change into human form. Only then was Link able to damage Veran with his sword." Guerdan replied.

"Where on earth can we find Mystery Seeds, a Seed Shooter, and a Switch hook?" Behnke asked.

"I know of one person, but he resides in Hyrule." Guerdan said.

"LINK!" Behnke and Welborn exclaimed.

Guerdan nodded. "He may be your only hope. Just hope and pray that he still has the items. I take it that you have Randolph's Harp of Ages, correct? You must play the Tune of Echoes near an embedded time portal in the ground and travel to the age of 1400 AD. Find the Oracle of Ages, Nayru who lives at the same spot I live in her age. Have her transport you to Hyrule Castle. There, you will hopefully find Link. Knowing him, he can't stay in one place for too long...."

"How will we be able to break the shadow barrier around the tower to save Randolph?" Welborn asked.

"I believe the Elder of 2009 AD will know the answer to that. You'll have to ask him." The Elder said.

Behnke thoughtfully nodded. "Okay, so before we go to 1400 AD, we must get info on how to break the shadow barrier around the tower from the Elder in our time. Afterwards, we find Nayru in 1400 AD and have her take us to Hyrule Castle to find Link in order to retrieve the mystery seeds, the seed shooter, and the switch hook. Sounds simple enough."

"Your majesty, you and the Elder should stay in your palace. At least you'll have the protection of the guards." Welborn suggested.

Queen Ambi and the Elder nodded. "Okay, we'll go there now. There is little else we can do here. Behnke and Welborn, please be careful and save Randolph as soon as you possibly can! He is counting on you. Come back to us safe!" Queen Ambi said.

"We will, your majesty. You and the Elder be safe as well." Welborn said as he and Behnke bowed before her.

"Rise and go on your quest. We wish you the best. Good luck, ancestors of Link." Queen Ambi said.

The duo rose to their feet. "What about you, Guerdan?" Behnke asked facing him.

"I will also stay in the palace to help protect the Queen as best as I can, if that's okay with you, your majesty." Guerdan said facing her.

Queen Ambi nodded. "Of course, Guerdan. You know that you're always welcome into the palace at any time."

"Thank you your majesty. Behnke and Welborn, good luck to you. If there's anything I can do to help, you know where to find me." Guerdan said facing them.

"Oh, before we forget, where is the closest time portal from your house?" Behnke asked.

"Look on the right side of the house. Embedded in the ground you will find a spiral." Guerdan said.

"Right! Are you ready, Welborn?" Behnke asked.

"Ready when you are amigo!" Welborn exclaimed balling a hand into a fist.

The duo left the Elder's house. When they walked outside, they gasped. Dark clouds had loomed overhead, covering the entire village and extended beyond the Woods of Time. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. The ground, once covered in grass had now become bare and so did the trees surrounding the village. A heavy mist had covered the entire village, either turning people into stone, or turning them into possessed zombies!

"Wh-what is this mist?" Welborn asked in shock. Queen Ambi, the Elder, and Guerdan came out of the Elder's House and looked around in shock.

"The village! The villagers! What's happening?" Queen Ambi asked in horror putting a hand to her mouth.

"It's all part of the Age of Darkness....its begun to take effect on the people of this village because of the heavy mist...." Guerdan said. Suddenly, his right hand glowed with a gold aura. "Huh? The Triforce crest on my hand is glowing!" Guerdan said in shock. Behnke and Welborn's sacred crests also began glowing gold. The 5 were then engulfed in golden light and shined brightly.

"Of course....The ones who bear the marks of the sacred crest has the protection from the mist. The crests can also sense the ones whom we wish to protect which explains why Queen Ambi and the Elder is glowing as well." Guerdan said in awe.

"Guerdan, hurry and get Queen Ambi and the Elder within the palace walls. We'll go and take care of our task." Behnke said. Guerdan nodded and led Queen Ambi and the Elder towards the palace. After seeing that they were safe within the walls, Behnke and Welborn ran towards the exit of the village for the Woods of Time.

The duo reached Guerdan's house that was made out of a tree. "Man, even the Woods of Time have been affected." Welborn said as he saw that the trees were bare and so was the ground and clouds darkened the sky above them.

"The Age of Darkness is moving quickly. We must hurry." Behnke replied. Welborn nodded and the duo headed for the right side of Guerdan's house. Just like Guerdan said, embedded in the earth was a time portal spiral. Behnke took out the Harp of Ages and played the Tune of Echoes and with a strong voice said, "2009 AD!" The spiral glowed brightly and a time portal opened up before them. The duo jumped inside the time portal and the portal closed.

The time portal opened up seconds later and Behnke and Welborn jumped out as the portal closed behind them. They were standing on the right side of Randolph's house back in their age. The only difference now was that the Forest of Time had also been affected by the mist. Trees were either bare or had died and the ground before them was bare. Mist had covered the entire forest, and it was deathly quiet. Dark clouds loomed overhead and a low rumble of thunder could be heard.

"Looks like the Age of Darkness has already began affecting this age." Welborn said.

"Scooter! What if he's...." Behnke began to ask with his eyes wide.

"Come on!" Welborn said. The duo ran around the side and into Randolph's house and gasped. The house was trashed! The bed was turned over and ripped to shreds, claw marks were scattered all over the walls and the ceiling and books were thrown out of the bookcase and ripped apart. In the center of all the chaos and destruction was Scooter with his back turned.

"Scooter! What happened here? Are you hurt?" Behnke asked. Scooter raised his head and with a low growl turned to face the duo. Behnke and Welborn jumped back in shock. Scooter's eyes had turned bright red and his teeth had grown to the size of Rhinoceros horns and his face was decaying in spots and had grown to a massive size.

"Brainsssss!!!" Scooter hissed as he slowly lumbered towards them.

"Look out!" Welborn shouted as Scooter charged at them and pounced. Behnke and Welborn ran outside and closed the door behind them and heard a loud bang and then barking, growling, and scratching at the door.

"Scooter...." Behnke said staring at the door.

"There's only one way that he'll be returned to normal. Come on dude, we don't have that much time." Welborn said brushing past him and headed through the forest leading towards the exit. Behnke sighed and followed.

About 5 minutes later, the duo were in the promenade shopping center, the mist already affecting it. People were either turned to stone or possessed zombies. Dark clouds hovered above the village.

"Oh man, I hope the Elder is okay..." Welborn said looking around shaking his head.

"As long as the Elder in the past is protected by Guerdan's triforce power, then the elder of this age should be fine." Behnke said.

"Behnke....look over there.....is that what I think it is?" Welborn asked pointing to the center of the village.

Behnke faced towards the center and his eyes grew wide. "Ambi's Tower? Here? How is that even possible?" The tower stood tall and proud like in the age of 500 AD. Green light shot out from the top of the tower and into the heavens above.

"That must be the source of the Age of Darkness." Welborn said staring at the green energy beam.

"We better get to the Elder's house." Behnke said. Welborn nodded and the duo took off running to the edge of the village where the Elder lived. They reached the Elder's House and Behnke knocked on the door twice.

"Enter." an old voice croaked from within. Behnke and Welborn opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind them. Standing before them was the Elder himself, unaffected by the mist.

"Elder, we are glad that you are alive and thank goodness not affected by the mist." Behnke said.

The Elder nodded. "Yes, I am well thanks to Guerdan's protection of my ancestor in 500 AD. I thank you both for saving my ancestor. You have come for an answer on how to break the barrier surrounding Ambi's Tower in order to save Randolph. You will need the help of the Magic Potion."

"The Magic Potion? I've never heard of such a potion in our time." Behnke said scratching his head.

The Elder gave him a stern look. "You didn't let me finish young soldier. Geez, young bucks these days grow impatient. Learn to have patience. Doing things in a hurry is a way to get yourself killed."

"Sorry, Elder. It's just that, we really want to rescue our friend....I can't bear to imagine what he's going through just to try to free himself..." Behnke said lowering his head.

"You must take your time. I'm sure Randolph knows that you both are working hard to free him and that it will take time to do. Anyways, the Magic Potion cannot be found in our age. However, in Nayru's time in the Graveyard of Time where the Guardians and Oracles of Ages are buried, an old witch by the name of Syrup lives. Ask her to make you a Magic Potion. She really won't make one unless you have a dire need for one since it is strictly to be used to help to get through shadow barriers."

"So all we have to do is locate Syrup in the Graveyard of Time and ask for a Magic Potion?" Welborn asked unbelievably.

"And with that we can enter the tower and free Randolph?" Behnke added.

The Elder shook his head. "Soldiers, soldiers. That is not all you have to do. Have you forgotten what the Elder in 500 AD has asked you to do in regards to your ancestor? Do you know if Link has the items required to exorcise Khaos from Randolph's body?" The Elder asked raising an eyebrow.

Behnke's heart sank like the Titanic. ".....I had forgotten about that...." Behnke admitted. Welborn lowered his head and shook his head.

The Elder chuckled. "Always remember, young soldiers. Whenever someone is in dire need of help, there is always a test or a trial to see if the hero is ready to take on the source responsible for a kidnapping."

"Oh come on, Elder. I'm sure Link didn't have to go through a test or a trial just to accomplish _every_ mission that he's done." Behnke said rolling his eyes.

"Oh?" The Elder asked raising an eyebrow once again. "Okay then, answer me this. What was it that Link had to do in order to rescue the Oracle of Ages and restore all of time?"

"He had to collect the Eight Essences of Time that were scattered in the ages of 500 AD and 1400 AD." Behnke said with a hint of impatience.

"What was the purpose for that?" The Elder asked smugly.

"So he could get to the highest turret of Ambi's Tower. With the Essences, he was able to cleanse the evil magic surrounding Ambi's Tower. Elder, I know. Welborn and I have heard this story over a million times." Behnke said folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay, did Randolph ever tell you the story of the Oracle of Seasons, and Princess Zelda?" The Elder asked.

"No. But that doesn't have anything to do with this." Welborn said pressing his hands to his eyes.

"Oh but it does. Not long after your ancestor rescued Nayru and restored time, there was another target that he had to rescue from the distant land of Holodrum, Din, the Oracle of Seasons. The General of Darkness, Onox captured her and distorted the seasons and the bountiful gifts of nature. To rescue Din, Link had to gather the Eight Essences of Nature around Holodrum. Like Veran had done to Ambi's Tower, Onox had casted a barrier of shadow around his castle that prevented anyone from entering. With the help of the essences, he was able to cleanse the barrier, defeat Onox and save Din. However, all was not well. Twinrova, the gerudo witches had kidnapped Princess Zelda in an effort to bring back Ganon, the evil Gerudo King. The plan was thwarted by Link and the world saw peace once again." The Elder replied.

"Okay, okay, you're right!" Behnke said exasperatedly.

"Good. Now that you finally figured that out, I would strongly suggest that you get on ahead with your task. But before you go, I would highly recommend that you change into something more suitable, like your Army Combat Uniforms." The Elder replied.

The duo nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Okay, we'll meet in the Forest of Time in front of Randolph's House in 25 minutes, in ACUs, cool?" Behnke asked Welborn.

"Cool, except for one thing. We can't rely on time since it has been corrupted." Welborn reminded him.

"You got a point there. Well, we'll just meet at Randolph's house as soon as we are changed. Then we'll head for 1400 AD, sounds good?" Behnke asked.

"Does to me." Welborn replied.

"Good luck soldiers. Feel free to come here if you need anything. I'm afraid until poor Scooter his back to himself, he won't be of any use." The Elder said as Behnke and Welborn headed for the door.

Welborn opened the door and walked out as Behnke faced the Elder. "So long, Elder, and thanks." Behnke said. Then with a nod and a smile, Behnke walked out of the Elder's House and closed the door behind him.


End file.
